Amelia Grayson
.jpg | series = Generations of Jericho | portrayer = | years = 1977–87, 1991–2009, 2011– | first = June 21, 1977 | last = | family = D'Angelo | alias = | birthname = Amelia Jennifer Blaine | born = | birthplace = Jericho City, USA | died = | deathplace = | occupation = Brand ambassador, model, television host | employer = Forrester Creations | residence = Grayson Manor Jericho City, USA | hometown = | spouse = Trevor Dalton (1977) Jeff Evans (1979–81) Joe Freeman (1982) Lloyd Thompson (1983–94) Nicholas Grayson (2000–03, 2010–11, 2013–) | romances = Nicholas Grayson Brick Winslow Thorne Fox Aaron Kiriakis | father = Dante D'Angelo | mother = Katheryn Forrester | adoptivefather = Ray Blaine | adoptivemother = Mona Blaine | stepfather = Sterling Forrester II | brothers = Razor Blaine Tim Blaine | halfbrothers = Tony D'Angelo Roman D'Angelo Brian Parker Aiden D'Angelo | halfsisters = Whitney Newman Felicity Delatour Heather Westmore | sons = Sterling Forrester III Drew Grayson | daughters = Jenny Evans Katie Thompson | stepsons = Terence Grayson Zane Briggs | stepdaughters = Nikki Mitchell Zoe Jenkins | grandsons = Sterling Forrester IV AJ Grayson | granddaughters = Jennifer Grayson | nephews = | nieces = | grandfathers = Vito D'Angelo Walter Shepherd | grandmothers = Carmela D'Angelo Jennifer Shepherd | uncles = Sonny D'Angelo Fredo D'Angelo | aunts = Connie Kiriakis | cousins = André Kiriakis | relatives = }} Amelia Jennifer Grayson ( Blaine; previously Dalton, Baldwin and Thompson) is a from the original Sim Soap opera, Generations of Jericho. Backstory Born Amelia Jennifer Blaine on November 2, 1958 in San Diego California, Amelia is raised in Jericho City as the youngest child and only daughter of factory worker and aspiring film director Ray Blaine and his and Mona, a maid. She has two older brothers, Razor and Tim. The family spends every dime trying to support Ray's career. When Amelia is only 9, Ray walks away from his family leaving Mona to raise three children on her own. Needing help with her kids and needing a job, Mona seeks help from family friend and the woman who helped bring Amelia into the world, Jennifer Shepherd. Jennifer gets Mona a job as the live in maid for Jennifer's daughter -- fashion designer Katheryn Forrester and his wealthy husband Sterling. Mona moves her children into the guest house on the Forrester Estate. Amelia often visits the big mansion sitting on the hill and is mesmerized by Sterling and Katheryn's luxurious lifestyle. She even hopes to one day follow in Katheryn's footsteps and be a fashion designer. Amelia bonds with Katheryn's teenage daughter Whitney Newman who is visiting for the summer and discovers Whitney has a crush on her brother Razor. However, when Amelia accidentally lets it slip to her mother that Razor and Whitney have been seeing one another in secret, Razor and Tim are shipped off to boarding school -- paid for by Katheryn. Amelia soon befriends Nicholas Grayson, the son of one of Katheryn's business associates. Amelia is happy when Ray suddenly resurfaces and her parents reunite. In 1972, Ray convinces Amelia to appeal to Sterling about financing his movie. However, when the business deal goes bad, Mona and Ray split up again and Amelia is shipped off to boarding school. Storylines 1977–80 Fresh off her freshman year in college, Amelia returns to Jericho City and gets a job as a receptionist at the local hair salon. Amelia shares a reunion with her childhood sweetheart Nick Grayson and ends up fired from her job when she gets into a confrontation with Nick's pregnant wife Daphne Freeman whom she blames for her split from Nick. Amelia later starts dating the district attorney's son Jeff Evans who helps her get a job as Katheryn's personal assistant. To complicate matters even further, Katheryn is the godmother of Amelia's rival, Daphne. Katheryn demands that the girls call a truce and they reluctantly agree. Meanwhile, Amelia discovers that she has inherited a portion of Forrester Creations from her father Ray Blaine and she claims her shares infuriating both Katheryn and her husband Sterling. In October 1977, Jeff suddenly proposes marriage to Amelia and she happily accepts. As Amelia plans for her wedding with the help of her mother Mona, Amelia partners with Forrester executive Trevor Dalton on a special project. She accompanies Trevor on a business trip to Las Vegas where he gets her drunk and marries her. Amelia awakens horrified fearing she's ruined her chances of being happy with Jeff. Trevor reveals that he is working on Sterling's behalf and only agrees to an annulment if she gives up her shares of the company. Though she is reluctant, Mona talks her daughter into it to save her engagement. After obtaining an annulment in the Dominican Republic, Amelia returns home and is shocked to see that someone has leaked the information about her wedding to Jeff. Amelia is further shocked when a gossip rag claims that Amelia and Trevor are siblings. Jeff is furious and Amelia must come clean but she denies being Trevor's sister. Amelia is shocked when Mona confesses that Trevor is indeed Andrew's illegitimate son making them half siblings. Humiliated, Amelia gives Jeff the option of calling off the engagement. Fortunately, he understands that she was tricked by Sterling and agrees to continue with the wedding plans. As a wedding gift, Jeff uses his father's connections to have a judge declare Amelia's signing away of her shares invalid because she was blackmailed into it and Sterling is furious. In 1978, Amelia and Jeff are about to marry on Valentine's Day when their wedding is interrupted by a woman named Karen who claims to be Jeff wife. Karen reveals that their divorce is not finalized. Amelia is devastated when Jeff and Karen reconcile for the sake of their son. Amelia learns from Daphne that Sterling is responsible for Karen's arrival and she promises to get revenge. First Amelia obtains a seat on the board of directors at Forrester Creations and she then gets herself hired as a model for the company's "Fresh Faces" campaign. Amelia excels and photographers take a liking to her leading to her signing a two year contract with a local agency, and exclusively to the Forrester brand. Meanwhile, Amelia bonds with Sterling and Katheryn's son, Sterling Forrester III whom she nicknames "Stone" because of how strong he is. By September 1978, Jeff obtains a divorce from Karen and he reunites with Amelia when he proposes to her at a fashion show. They marry on March 5, 1979 at the Forrester estate and after a month long honeymoon, Amelia returns to work at Forrester Creations. Amelia is disappointed when Nick reveals that he and Daphne are leaving town but wishes him luck. Missing Nick, Amelia bonds with his sister Vicki Thompson who is going through a tough divorce. Just as Amelia begins longing for a child of her own, she discovers he is pregnant. However, the pregnancy triggers terrifying nightmares in which Amelia gives birth to her child only for it to be taken away from her. While Mona shrugs it off, Jeff urges Amelia to see a therapist when he realizes she can't even get a descent night's sleep because of her night terrors. Instead, Amelia goes to Elizabeth Freeman who wants to help her interpret her dreams. Amelia realizes that Mona is the person in her dreams taking the baby and she confides in Jennifer who believes the girl is only nervous about being a first time mother. Meanwhile, Sterling grows weary of Amelia growing closeness with Stone and Katheryn advises her to keep her distance during Stone's 7th birthday party. In February 1980, Jeff and Amelia welcome their daughter, Jenny and she goes on maternity leave. Katheryn later convinces Amelia to appear in some commercials for Sterling's senate campaign. Jeff and Amelia's marriage is torn apart when Jenny suddenly passes away from . Amelia then learns that Jeff is having an affair and moves back into the Forrester guest house with Mona. Shortly after, Amelia goes to visit Razor in medical school. Amelia resurfaces in August 1980 and crashes Sterling's campaign party where she holds Sterling at gunpoint and forces him to admit to raping her at 13 and that she is Stone's biological mother. Sterling goes after Amelia and she shoots him as she suffers a psychotic break. Mona and Jeff have her committed to a local sanitarium for treatment. 1981–87 Amelia comes back to Jericho City in February 1981 looking to claim her son but Mona quickly talks her out of it. She is furious when Katheryn suddenly sends Stone off to boarding school. Amelia goes back to modeling again but struggles with the media constantly questioning her sanity. Amelia hires Vicki's ex-husband, Private investigator, Lloyd Thompson to help her track down Stone. However, Katheryn catches on to Amelia's schemes and sends Stone to another boarding school before Amelia can get to him. Amelia soon realizes she is falling for Lloyd but is hesitant to start a romance believing their careers will get in the way. Meanwhile, Vicki warns Amelia away from Lloyd assuring her he will hurt her. Despite Vicki's warnings, Amelia and Lloyd officially start dating in the summer of 1981. However, Nick resurfaces a few months later having divorced his wife. Nick reminds Amelia that Vicki and Lloyd's marital problems started when he cheated. Though they rekindle their friendship, Amelia warns Nick not to interfere in her relationship. He also confides in her about his failed attempt to break into the music business. Nick comes back from a business trip in Chicago and reveals that Lloyd has abandoned a wife and newborn child. A devastated Amelia breaks up with Lloyd and reunites with Nick much to his father Terry's chagrin. 1982–83 Amelia comes back to Jericho City in February 1982 with no recollection of the events from a few years ago and Katheryn is relieved. Amelia goes back to modeling for Forrester Creations and misses her chance to get to know her little "brother" Stone because he is in boarding school. Amelia is shocked to discover her childhood sweetheart Nicholas Grayson is actually alive and they rekindle their romance much to the dismay of her mother and grandmother who fear the repercussions if it doesn't work out. Nick and Amelia reminisce about their childhood and he confides in her about his failed attempt to break into the music industry. Meanwhile, Nick's father Terry announces he is running for mayor and Nick proposes to Amelia at the party. Katheryn and Jennifer prove to be right when Nick is arrested at the altar for the murders of his wife and child. When Nick is convicted and sentenced to death, Katheryn convinces a terrified Amelia to call off the engagement. Though her mother and grandmother have advised her to stay away from the execution, Amelia sneaks into the prison only to witness the execution be interrupted by the arrival of Nick's wife Erica and their son Terence. Amelia wants to reunite with Nick when he gets released but Nick decides to reunite with his wife to raise their son. Amelia becomes involved with Lloyd Thompson -- the detective that found Nick's wife. Meanwhile, Nick's wife Erica tries to befriend Amelia and Amelia recognizes the name Pamela Carver. Erica reveals that Pamela was her mother. With Lloyd's help, Amelia finally uncovers the truth about her past and is devastated when both Jennifer and Katheryn choose not to acknowledge the truth. She plans to leave town for good as Nick confronts her at the train station and reveals that he has divorced Erica. Amelia gets on the train anyway but returns immediately after and they make love for the first time. Amelia leaves town shortly after and secretly visits her son Stone. She plans to take him from his boarding school but Lloyd stops her. Lloyd admits he is in love with her and he proposes but she can't immediately accept because she still has feelings for Nick. However, when she discovers that Nick has eloped with Allison Avery, Amelia accepts Lloyd's marriage proposal and they marry at the courthouse on February 14, 1983. Amelia learns she is pregnant shortly after and Nick wonders if he is the child's father. While she lies to Nick, Lloyd is aware of the baby's paternity and wants to raise the child. Meanwhile, Amelia and Erica form a bond when they go shopping to prepare for the baby and Erica fills her in on what to expect as a first time mother. Erica also reveals that she is trying to start a family with her new husband Tony D'Angelo. Amelia advises Erica to get away from Tony knowing that Tony's father Dante is nothing but trouble. In the summer of 1983, during a rain storm, Amelia accidentally causes a car accident that leads to her delivering an stillborn child and Erica suffering a miscarriage. Their friendship falls apart and Amelia leaves town without ever telling Nick of their child. 1991–2009 In July 1994, Amelia is devastated to learn that Belinda has secretly been battling cancer. On her deathbed, Belinda reveals that Amelia is adopted and is moments away from identifying her biological mother when she goes into cardiac arrest and dies shortly after. 2011– Alternate personalities * Cornelia Smith : Cornelia initially comes off shy, but proves to be a sexually promiscuous party girl, around 22 years old. Cornelia is the most prominent of Amelia's alters and she becomes very skilled at masquerading as Amelia when necessary to hide her re-emergence. Cornelia was created when Amelia was 12 to help Amelia deal with her rape. * Andy: A 14 year old male alter, Andy embodies Amelia's anger and rage at her abuse and her family's willingness to cover it up. Andy acts out in violence to protect Princess, Amelia's most fragile alter. * Jenn Clarke: Jenn is the calm, cool, collected and calculating caretaker of all the other alters, who takes over when Amelia tries to face her childhood trauma. Her name is derived from that of Amelia's grandmother, Jennifer Clarke Shepherd. She is all about protecting Amelia, no matter the consequences or costs. * Princess: A manifestation of Amelia as a young girl (between the ages of 6 and 14) who constantly relives discovering Gregory Hawkins dead when she was 6 and the sexual abuse from Amelia's stepfather Sterling Forrester II and giving birth to his child at 14. *'Leah Hawkins': Leah emerged in 1980 after Amelia discovers the truth about her being raped as a teenager. It was established that Leah was the alter that slit Sterling's throat at his campaign fundraiser. Though her declared mission was to force Amelia to face the truth, she causes much destruction before getting to that. Leah started undermining Forrester Creations by leaking its designs to rival companies. She also tries to burn down the Forrester Estate, nearly killing her own son, Stone. *'Sterling Forrester': This personality is a reflective image of Amelia's abusive stepfather Sterling II. This alter has only emerged two or three times but one the last time he took over in 1993, he convinces a pregnant Amelia to attempt suicide by cutting her own wrists to "expel" Sterling from her body. References External Links Category:Generations of Jericho characters Category:characters introduced in 1977 Category:D'Angelo family Category:Hawkins family Category:Illegitimate children